Secret Perversions
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Kakashi receives his just desserts! Warning: Yaoi, graphic lemon, language and PWP. Rated M on the site, but I think I should make it MA15 ! Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto.


Secret Perversions

Iruka sighed as he watched the last of the shinobi clear out of the mission office. He couldn't believe how boring that day had been. It was Saturday and only a few people had missions, the rest were off enjoying their free day. He wished he could be so lucky.

He watched curiously as the door opened five minutes after everyone else had gone. In sauntered Hatake Kakashi. _Now, that's a piece of arse I would love to take a bite of…_ He grinned mentally at the image that thought gave him.

*

_Mmm… there's Iruka. He's so sexy. I wish I could bend him over that desk and fuck him hard… make him howl. What I wouldn't give to see that perfect face contort with pain and ecstasy both at once._ Kakashi's perverted thoughts swam around in his head, as he made his way over to Iruka. He knew it was only a few minutes until closing time… that's why he'd arrived late. As usual.

"Hatake-san, late again, I see." Iruka scolded him in his usual polite way, the humour in his eyes belying any annoyance. "Next time, could you try to come earlier?" The Chuunin smiled as he began to read over the mission report. It made Kakashi's thoughts renew their perverted pleasure of thinking up other scenarios in which he could make Iruka pull such beautiful faces. He was having trouble listening to what his secret love was saying, he was so caught up in his thoughts. "Hatake-san? Are you listening to me?" The sound of annoyance in Iruka's voice pulled Kakashi away from the vision he was having of Iruka dressed in a kunoichi uniform, spreading his legs for him… "Hatake-san!"

"Hmm?" He responded, not wishing to speak, lest his voice give away his perverted thoughts.

"I said that this report is unacceptable. I will need you to do it again. Your ink has been smudged over the page and I can't read the second half." Iruka handed over a new piece of paper and a pen and allowed Kakashi to make a quick report right there, on his desk. "Thank you," he said as he took the paper and pen back.

Kakashi nodded, still not wishing to speak. He wanted to sweep Iruka out the window right now and have his wicked way with him. Over and over again. But he couldn't. Iruka had no interest in him. He held back a depressed sigh and nodded to his Chuunin before turning around and leaving him to close the office.

"Hatake-san," He heard that sweet voice call him from the office. He turned around obligingly, wondering why on earth Iruka wanted him.

"Yes?"

"Come here a moment, please?" Iruka looked as though he was holding back a smirk, still trying to look as innocent as ever.

"What can I do for you, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi leant his hip on the desk, nonchalantly and waited to see what Iruka had in mind.

"Well… I have this… problem…" Iruka grinned, leaving Kakashi to believe that there was, in fact, no problem. "You see, there's this certain Jounin that insists on continuously coming in late and handing in sub-par mission reports. He also reads pornography in public, smells like dog and doesn't seem to care about his surroundings, or the effect all this has on other people." Iruka's grin seemed to grow. It gained a look of mischievous evil that had Kakashi torn between wanting to bolt from the room or ravage the cheeky devil's mouth with his tongue.

"And, how may I be of assistance in this particular situation?" He asked warily, beginning to wonder just how underestimated Iruka was.

"Oh, I have an idea…" Iruka's voice was soft, gentle… menacing. "You see, I learned this new jutsu, from Nara Shikamaru… he's quite the talented young man…" Iruka swiftly went through a series of hand signs, and, before Kakashi knew what was happening, he found his torso glued to Iruka's desk, face turned to the side, arms out to either side, legs spread, arse in the air. "Now, Kakashi-kun, you've been a naughty boy, and I think it's time for you to be punished. As your sensei, that job falls to me. What do you think you deserve?" He sounded absolutely evil, as he calmly made his way around the desk, behind Kakashi. "I think, Kakashi-kun, that you have earned yourself ten cuts with a ruler." Kakashi heard Iruka tap something against his hand. The ruler he was about to have used on his backside, no doubt. He readied himself for the bizarre and sudden punishment he had apparently earned. He didn't expect to feel his pants being pulled down and left around his ankles, baring his arse for all the world to see. He felt his cheeks flush at the embarrassment of it all. He heard Iruka chuckle. "Shy, are you?" Kakashi groaned and buried his face in the desk in front of him, not believing what was happening.

"Iruka-sensei…" he didn't know what to say after that… he didn't know whether or not he wanted this to continue. He had no idea what Iruka was planning.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun? Do you have something to say?" There was a gleeful undertone to Iruka's seemingly innocent, teacherly words. Kakashi remained silent. "No? Good. Brace yourself." He could feel the grin in those last two words.

The first crack of the wooden ruler was a shock to Kakashi. It was so hard! He could just _feel_ the welt rising. He held back a whimper of pain.

"One." Iruka paused before he delivered the second blow. "You know, I think it would better teach you your lesson if you were to count out as we go along. Don't you think so, Kakashi-kun?" He waited for a response.

"Y-Yes, sensei…" Kakashi managed to grit out the response before his silence earned him more of this.

"Good. Here we go." The next blow was right below the first one, going across both cheeks.

"Two." Kakashi forced himself not to yelp. He would get through this.

"Very good, Kakashi-kun. Only eight more to go." Iruka whacked him again and again, Kakashi counting out the blows each time. By the time they got to the eighth blow, he was sure he could feel blood trickling out of the wounds. He couldn't believe Iruka could do something like this. What was going on? He berated himself in his head. _I'm a fucking Jounin! I've had worse than this! Why is this so hard to deal with? He's just a Chuunin with a ruler!_ He refused to let himself cry with the pain. _What's the matter with me? I'm acting like a child!_ He thumped his forehead on the desk, willing the tears away. _It's because he's dear to me and he's hurting me… how could _Iruka_ do this? What did I _do_? _He shakily called out the last two blows, relief washing over him when he knew there wouldn't be any more.

"Good boy, Kakashi-kun. I think you've earned yourself a reward." The same sadistic tone was in Iruka's voice when he said this. Kakashi shuddered to think of what he had in store. He was helpless at the moment. For some reason, he couldn't reach his chakra to use it. At all. The jutsu was very good. He'd kill the Nara for teaching it to Iruka.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet running over his wounds, soothing them. He moaned at how good it felt, after the sting of the ruler. He craned his neck around to see what was going on.

_Iruka's licking up the blood!_ Kakashi felt himself hardening at the thought of that. He hardened even more when he looked back to confirm what he thought he'd seen. It was really happening… Iruka was licking the blood from his cuts… on his arse! He moaned again, loving the feel of the wet, warm muscle caressing his flesh, cleaning his wounds. He felt two strong hands holding his hips, squeezing gently as the tongue worked it's magic.

"Mmm… Kakashi-kun, you've been a good boy. I think you learned your lesson… ne?" He groaned when Iruka stopped his ministrations and wished to the high heavens that he wasn't stuck to the _goddamn_ _desk_! He wanted Iruka to keep going, damnit!

He soon got his wish.

Iruka's tongue went back to work. He slid his hands from Kakashi's hips to the newly cleaned cheeks and firmly grasped them, gently pulling them aside. He licked his lips at what he saw. The tight, pink hole just ready for the licking. He leant forward and ran his tongue over the delicious little ring. He almost moaned at the taste. Kakashi was perfect. He gripped and released the cheeks in his hands as he massaged the hole with his tongue, the mounds of flesh with his hands.

Eventually, he'd gotten the hole to loosen up enough for him to thrust his tongue inside.

"Ah! Iru-uka!" Kakashi's shout of pleasure was emphasised by his unconscious buck with his hips, trying to urge the delightful little muscle in deeper. He moaned as he felt it wriggling around, tasting his walls. When it was pulled out, he felt a deep loss. He wanted more.

"Good boy…" Iruka removed his hands from Kakashi's arse cheeks and slid them around so one was cupping the testicles and the other gripping the base of Kakashi's ready-to-explode penis.

Iruka started pumping so slowly that it made Kakashi want to scream. But he didn't. He held it in. He wanted to be a 'good boy'. He wanted more.

"Do you like this, Kakashi? Do you like your sensei licking your arse, _tongue fucking you_ and jerking you off? Do you like it when he touches you in your _naughty places_?" Iruka smirked as he placed a kiss on the abused cheeks, licking up the small amount of blood that had decided it should be a part of all the fun. He nuzzled his nose in between the cheeks, and nibbled a bit, before standing up, enabling himself to mould his body to Kakashi's, bent over the desk. He continued pumping as he leant down, his breath tickling Kakashi's ear. "I asked you a question, Kakashi-kun," he let go of the tightening sac and slid his left hand up and around so it was splayed on one of the tender mounds. He slapped Kakashi when he received no answer. "Answer me, you naughty boy," he trailed his fingers so they were teasing along the crack. Kakashi moaned, the hand pumping going impossibly slow.

"Y-Yes. I like it." He felt like a little boy again… but not. He felt so vulnerable, but safe with Iruka, knowing now, that this was just a game. Iruka wanted him just like he wanted the Chuunin. He couldn't help the moans that spilled from his lips at the sensation of Iruka's finger circling his moistened anus, while the other hand continued its leisurely slow stroking. He was torn between being in heaven and being frustrated beyond belief. He wanted more. So much more!

Iruka continued to nibble and lick along Kakashi's neck after pulling the mask away with his teeth. He loved the smell and taste of the Copy Nin, taking as much of it all in as he could. His teasing finger finally made its way into the hole, wriggling around gently, trying to give as much pleasure as possible while stretching him enough to add the second one.

Kakashi couldn't believe this was happening! He was being dominated by sweet, sensitive Iruka-sensei, being fingered and jerked off at the same time! He loved every moment of it.

"Mmm… Kakashi-kun, you're either a virgin or you haven't been laid in a while."

_Am I supposed to answer that?_ At the slightly harsher thrust of Iruka's finger, he guessed he was expected to answer.

"I'm not a –aah! – a virgin… I always top," he managed to get out a coherent sentence. Barely.

"Well… we'll have to change that, won't we?" Iruka's soft tones were soothing yet frightening all at once. Kakashi was in heaven. He felt the second finger go in, stretching him so wonderfully, stinging ever so slightly as they wriggled and scissored, pleasuring his nerves along his passage. _Mmm… oh, kami! Fuck… he knows what he's doing… ohhh_, Kakashi wished he wasn't stuck to the table. Oh, how he wished he could touch Iruka; wished that he could kiss him.

"You're doing so well, Kakashi-kun… you've earned yourself a request." Iruka sounded like he was teaching a young student, using his sensei-voice… it turned Kakashi on even more as he thought about how he was being torturously stroked and fingered while the famous Iruka-sensei was speaking to him like a child. It was kinky. He liked kinky! "Well, Kakashi-kun? Do you have a request? Short of releasing you from your bonds." _Damn!_

"Kiss me." Hell, he'd take what he could get.

"Kiss me...?"

"Please! Kiss me, please, Iruka-sensei," he managed to get out, gritting his teeth against the frustration of that damnably slow pace!

"Good boy." Iruka leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Kakashi's cheek, smirking against it, so the Jounin knew he was being toyed with. "There you go." Oh, Kakashi could just _hear_ the chuckle in those words! _Bastard!_

"No! No, I want a real kiss!"

"Ohh! Why didn't you just say so, Kakashi-kun?" Iruka grinned as he stopped his slow pumping, bringing his hand to grip Kakashi's chin and turn his head around to face him. Kakashi's eye was glazed with lust, his lips slightly parted as he took shallow breaths, completely aroused. Iruka gave a good, hard thrust into Kakashi's anus with his fingers, hitting the prostate evenly, making Kakashi gasp, his mouth opening enough for Iruka to invade with his tongue.

_I can taste the blood… and… is that what I taste like? Mmm… and Iruka… I can taste him under all that, too,_ thought Kakashi, in a daze. Iruka gently caressed his tongue with his own, coaxing it into his mouth, giving it a light suck before pulling away and releasing Kakashi's face.

Iruka looked at Kakashi expectantly. The Jounin had no idea what he was expected to do. He looked up, confused.

"What do we say when someone gives us something?" Iruka prompted, halting his fingers for a moment. A subtle warning; not at all missed by Kakashi.

"Thank you, sensei." He managed not to moan out as the fingers resumed their wriggling.

"Your welcome," he replied, cheerfully, as though he'd helped an old lady cross the street.

It felt like a long time before Iruka added his third finger, stretching as gently, as slowly as possible. He seemed to take great pleasure from teasing Kakashi in this way. He never picked up his pace. His hand had gone back to stroking Kakashi as slowly as before; Kakashi thought it was a little slower.

"Iruka-sensei… uhh… faster!"

"Of course, Kakashi," he replied as though he would have complied any time he'd been asked. "What's the magic word?" He teased, giving a slight squeeze to the base, ensuring Kakashi couldn't come right away.

"Please!" he gasped out, feeling his insides stretching around those wonderful fingers.

"Good boy." Iruka began pumping at a faster pace; still as steady as before. His warm hand collecting any pre-ejaculate, smearing it along the shaft, lubricating it as he went back and forth, creating a delicious, wet friction. All Kakashi could do was moan. He was so close! _If only he'd go a little faster… just a little!_ He needed to release so badly! _All I came here to do was hand in my report! Lucky me… _He didn't know if he was lucky or not. As wonderful as all of this was, he was being slowly tortured. _He's going to make me come 'til I die! I just know it… what a way to go!_

Finally, when Kakashi thought he couldn't take anymore, Iruka stopped. He took his hands away, making Kakashi feel the loss of those wondrous fingers in his hole, the devilish hand on his penis. _What's going on?_

He heard the rustle of fabric; it hit the floor. Iruka was stripping. _Finally!_

"Hmm, Kakashi, I think we should change positions…" Iruka whispered into his ear. He felt soft hands gliding up his back, caressing his muscles, until they came to his shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. He heard the soft slapping of the hand signs as Iruka used the jutsu to re-position him. He found himself laying on the desk, legs spread, arms above his head. His wrists were together; he could feel the chakra holding him to the table, focussed on his wrists. If he had access to his chakra, he'd be able to break the damnable technique and have his own way with Iruka. But, he couldn't. That genius Nara had taught him this jutsu… there would be no escape.

He could still move his head; he could lift his neck up to look at what Iruka was doing. What he saw almost had him finished right then. Iruka was naked, slicking up what could only be an anal plug. A vibrating anal plug. A vibrating anal plug with a remote control. Kakashi's head thudded back when he realised his punishment wasn't over. Probably not for a long while. He wanted to cry in frustration… or happiness. He didn't know which. Iruka was giving him mixed feelings.

Iruka gave no warning when he shoved the anal plug into Kakashi. It was so much bigger than his three fingers… Kakashi moaned in pain, forbidding himself to scream. He could deal with this. He was a shinobi. The best shinobi. And this was Iruka. He loved Iruka. He would. Not. Cry!

Kakashi squirmed as much as he could, trying to get used to the huge chunk of rubber filling him so completely. He thrust his hips up as best he could, trying to get his body moulded around it as comfortable as possible. _When is he going to fuck me!_ It was really starting to hurt. He looked back at Iruka, trying to plead with his eyes; he wouldn't beg with his mouth so easily. He almost passed out when he saw the next toy Iruka planned on using. A shiny, silver cock-ring.

"Nooo…" he groaned, thinking this extremely unfair.

"Now, Kakashi, as good as you've been, you still need to be punished for your tardiness… and your inconsiderate actions towards others. If you complain one more time, I will have to prolong your punishment. Understand?" He still used his teacher's voice… even though Kakashi could see he was just as hard as him. Iruka's beautiful appendage was leaking profusely. Kakashi could smell the pre; could hear it dripping from the tip, onto the polished wood floors of the missions office. He wanted so badly to taste it. To drink it all up until there was no more to be had. But, he couldn't. "I asked you a question, Kakashi-kun. If you don't answer me, you'll be punished even more. You should try to focus more; stop your mind from wandering." He sounded like he was lecturing one of his students again. _Damnit, he's so sexy… so kinky. Who would have ever guessed that Iruka had these… secret perversions?_ The thought made him grin. However, it faltered when he saw the look of pure evil take over Iruka's beautiful face.

"I _did_ warn you, Kakashi-kun. Now, you'll have to be punished." Iruka calmly walked over, unclasping the awful silver contraption, fastening it around the base of Kakashi's shaft, cutting off any chance of release. It was so tight… it felt so good… but it was so damnably _wrong!_

_How could he do this? Why won't he let me come! It's not like I _really_ deserve punishment… as wonderful as this is… and I do _not_ smell like dog!_ He whined, a pathetic sound from his throat.

"Now, answer me, Kakashi-kun. Do you understand that you have to be punished for your tardiness and your failure to pay attention or follow instructions?" Iruka casually clicked the power button on the remote control to the anal plug, adjusting the dial to the middle setting.

"Y-_ye_-_ess_!" He could feel the vigorous vibrations along his passage, stimulating not only the nerve endings along it, but his prostate as well. The continuous stimulation was too much. He could feel his stomach clenching, his sac tightening, ready to orgasm, to come… but it never came. He never came. That _fucking _cock-ring. He felt tears of frustration leak from his eye. He turned his face away from Iruka, ashamed at his tears, frustrated with his denied orgasm.

"Oh, there, there, Kakashi-kun. Don't cry. It will be all over soon." Iruka smiled, seemingly-sweetly, but Kakashi knew differently. He could see the devilish glee in those beautiful chocolate depths. "You've been going so well! Don't give up now. Or we'll have to add on a few more minutes. You wouldn't like that, would you?" Iruka asked, knowing he'd taught Kakashi enough of a lesson to get him to answer.

"Yes_iii_!" It was half moaned, but it was good enough. Almost.

"Yes, what? Yes, you would like to add on a few more minutes, or, Yes, you will keep being a good boy?" He looked all-too gleeful. _That smug, sexy bastard…_

"Yes, I'll be good."

"Good." With that last whispered encouragement, Iruka adjusted the dial to the lowest setting, and set the remote aside. He lay himself atop Kakashi, between his legs, making sure to rub their erections together. He moaned at the contact on his hard, neglected member. "Ohh, Kakashi, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this to you! When you walked in so late, tonight, it was the perfect opportunity! I always have my equipment with me, just in case." He slid his hands up Kakashi's arms, lacing his fingers with the Jounin's. He gave a squeeze before letting go and propping his upper half up, looking down on the beautiful face. Only the Sharingan was hidden, under the hitae-ate. He wouldn't be taking that off. Not today. He didn't trust Kakashi not to use it to escape and extract some revenge. He knew he was no match against Kakashi in a fair fight. He felt he was lucky to have been able to catch him off-guard with his new technique. He smirked, watching the lust- and almost-fear-glazed eye watching him. He leant down so slowly, maintaining eye-contact until the last moment, when their lips met in a passionate kiss. He forced Kakashi to submit, thrusting his tongue into the delicious mouth below him, tasting, exploring. He nipped at the tongue when it tried to worm its way into his mouth. When he pulled away, just a little, for air, he breathed out a warning, "Now, now, Kakashi-kun… you're pushing it…" he leisurely returned to kissing the swollen lips, suckling licking, teasing. He pulled away, trailing kisses along the narrow jaw, up the smooth cheeks, over a perfectly pointed nose, to a stormy grey eye, finishing his journey at the delicate-looking ear, taking the lobe into his mouth, between his teeth, nibbling slightly, before licking the shell and plunging his tongue inside, tasting all he could.

_I'm glad I cleaned my ears today…_ the random thought flitted through Kakashi's mind, amongst the chaos of arousal.

Iruka withdrew, shifting so he slid down Kakashi's body, lightly sucking and biting patches of skin along the way. He bit the budded nipples harshly, once each, before moving onto the navel, sucking the skin around the belly button into his mouth, creating a love-bite all around the little hole. Kakashi's continuous moans and whimpers were driving Iruka crazy! He was hard-pressed not to just rip the plug from Kakashi and pound his arse into the desk as hard as he could for as long as either of them could stand.

"Iruka… please? Oh, kami, please just fuck me!" He gave up on the no-verbal-begging policy. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to come _now!_

"Is that really what you want, Kakashi-kun?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know… I think you need to be pushed a little further… you did just curse at your teacher…" He smirked, loving how smoothly this was going. Now he finally got to taste that wonderfully huge cock. He could see it was managing to leak a little. _Kakashi must be in hell! Ha ha ha!_ He took great pleasure in the fact that he could reduce the Hatake Kakashi into a crying, begging puddle of Copy Nin goo. He just _loved_ it!

He slid back off the table, making sure he gave Kakashi's penis some slow friction against his torso as he went. He was sure he heard a choked sob. He would have laughed if he wasn't so intent on filling his mouth with that appetising-looking dick.

Licking his lips, Iruka descended upon his treat, revelling in the salty taste of flesh and pre. He moaned around the head, sending vibrations along the phallus, making Kakashi buck, forcing more of himself into Iruka's mouth.

Iruka forced himself not to gag when he felt Kakashi buck up. He clenched his throat around whatever would fit in his mouth, giving a massage with his fingers to the rest that couldn't make it in. He heard Kakashi's breathing hitch several times, could feel the erratic pulsing of the penis in his mouth. He knew he should let up soon… but he was having so much fun!

"Please, Iruka! Ohh… just… do it!" Kakashi flexed his fingers, tightening his hands into fists and releasing, wanting relief as he'd never thought possible! He just wanted this to _end!_

Iruka heard the desperation in Kakashi's voice. He felt the pulsing length in his mouth. He decided it was time to let Kakashi come. Soon.

He turned the dial on the remote to the highest setting. He could feel the vibrations through Kakashi's penis, it was so strong. As he sucked, licked and nibbled, he brought his hands up to fondle the convulsing testicles below his chin. They were so hot! They were swollen and ready to burst. Kakashi _needed_ to come.

He couldn't believe it! Iruka had turned up the vibrator's pace. He turned it _up! He's trying to kill me!_ Kakashi was now emitting loud, desperate sounds. Every time Iruka bobbed his head, or massaged his balls, Kakashi couldn't help but moan or groan… or whimper. He sobbed like a child. It hurt so much! He just wanted it to end. But it wouldn't. Not until Iruka decided he'd been redeemed for his transgressions. And it seemed like this would go on forever! It had to have been hours! He felt as though he'd been splayed on the table for an eternity!

Finally… it stopped. It all stopped. Iruka had turned off the vibrating plug and had removed his mouth from his penis, and his hands from his testicles.

Kakashi used this brief cease-fire to catch his breath. He blinked away tears, he gulped air, he organised his muddled thoughts. _What is he doing? Surely he wouldn't leave me here, like this?_ He groaned when he felt the plug being mercilessly ripped from his body, the squelching sound breaking the otherwise silent room. Kakashi felt fresh tears roll down his temple and onto the table and into his ear.

Iruka appeared above him again, smiling down at him, a gentled look in his eyes. The mischief was gone. Kakashi felt more at ease, hoping he'd lasted through his punishment. The Chuunin cupped his face, leaning down for a tender kiss, one hand rubbing circles on his abdomen, then running up and over his chest, massaging his pecs, arousing him even more. If that was possible.

He felt Iruka lining himself up with his now thoroughly-prepared hole. When Iruka thrust in, he held nothing back. The chakra bonds on his wrists broke and the jutsu ended. Kakashi could feel his chakra again. He was too exhausted to do anything about it. At that point, he couldn't have cared less. He was happily being pounded into oblivion by the man of his dreams.

"Ahh, Kakashi… you're still so tight!" Iruka groaned as he hammered away at Kakashi's arse, hitting the prostate every other stroke. He felt Kakashi writhing under him, just begging for release. He reached down, grasping the cock-ring with one hand, and, with a burst of chakra, expanded the metal until it was big enough to slide over the end, rather than unlatching it with only one hand. He was a shinobi, not a miracle-worker!

Kakashi's hands tangled themselves in Iruka's hair, pulling him down for a kiss, as his hips ground into every thrust of the man above. He moaned into the sweet mouth covering his, no longer fighting to dominate the kiss. He held the Chuunin as close as possible as they made sweet love on the desk in the missions office.

Finally, Kakashi came. His orgasm ripping through him as he clutched at Iruka, flooding both their stomachs and chests; so powerful that it could be heard along with moans and sighs of completion. Iruka came seconds after Kakashi, filling his insides. Neither called the other's name; only groans of relief broke the verbal barrier.

Iruka rode his orgasm out, thrusting gently, deeply, into Kakashi until he felt himself go limp. He rested his forehead against Kakashi's; the cold metal from the hitae-ate cooling him down. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh of absolute completion. He was exhausted.

Kakashi held him close, not letting him pull out. He could feel the come seeping out, cooling on their thighs.

After a few moments of just holding each other, Kakashi let Iruka pull out; both groaning at the feeling. Iruka lay next to Kakashi, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He held Kakashi to him, kissing his temple; the Jounin cuddling into his chest.

"Do I really smell like dog?" He asked.

"Sometimes…"

-The End-

A.N: This story is for Goldenpaw, who requested an Iruka x Kakashi fic, where Iruka was the one pursuing Kakashi. I hope you all enjoyed it! It was certainly fun to write. I always love seeing what people think about my stories! Please review… please? OwO


End file.
